Greg Berlanti
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Executive producer Writer | date of birth = May 24th, 1972 | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Arrow No Ordinary Family The Tomorrow People | first = }} Greg Berlanti is a film and television executive producer and teleplay writer born on May 24th, 1972. He is the founder of Berlanti Productions. He is best known for his work on shows in the superhero fantasy genre such as Arrow, The Flash, No Ordinary Family and The Tomorrow People. As a story developer Arrow # Arrow: Pilot # Arrow: Honor Thy Father # Arrow: Lone Gunmen # Arrow: Year's End # Arrow: The Odyssey # Arrow: Sacrifice # Arrow: City of Heroes # Arrow: The Scientist # Arrow: Three Ghosts # Arrow: The Man Under the Hood # Arrow: Unthinkable # Arrow: The Calm # Arrow: The Brave and the Bold # Arrow: My Name Is Oliver Queen # Arrow: Green Arrow # Arrow: Legends of Yesterday # Arrow: Schism # Arrow: Legacy Flash, The * The Flash: Pilot No Ordinary Family * No Ordinary Family: Pilot Tomorrow People, The * Tomorrow People: In Too Deep * Tomorrow People: Thanatos * Tomorrow People: Death's Door Films * Green Lantern (2011) As a writer Arrow Vol 1 * Arrow Special Edition 1 As Executive producer Arrow * Arrow: Pilot * Arrow: Honor Thy Father * Arrow: Lone Gunmen * Arrow: An Innocent Man * Arrow: Damaged * Arrow: Legacies * Arrow: Muse of Fire * Arrow: Vendetta * Arrow: Year's End * Arrow: Burned * Arrow: Trust But Verify * Arrow: Vertigo * Arrow: Betrayal * Arrow: The Odyssey * Arrow: Dodger * Arrow: Dead to Rights * Arrow: The Huntress Returns * Arrow: The Undertaking * Arrow: Darkness on the Edge of Town * Arrow: Sacrifice * Arrow: Year One * Arrow: City of Heroes * Arrow: Identity * Arrow: Broken Dolls * Arrow: Crucible * Arrow: League of Assassins * Arrow: Keep Your Enemies Closer * Arrow: State vs. Queen * Arrow: The Scientist * Arrow: Three Ghosts * Arrow: Blast Radius * Arrow: Blind Spot * Arrow: Tremors * Arrow: Heir to the Demon * Arrow: Time of Death * Arrow: The Promise * Arrow: Suicide Squad * Arrow: Birds of Prey * Arrow: Deathstroke * Arrow: The Man Under the Hood Flash, The * The Flash: Pilot No Ordinary Family * No Ordinary Family: Pilot * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Marriage * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Ring * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Visitors * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Mobster * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Accident * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Anniversary * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Friends * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Detention * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Powell * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Love * No Ordinary Family: No Ordinary Animal Tomorrow People, The * Tomorrow People: Pilot * Tomorrow People: In Too Deep * Tomorrow People: Girl, Interrupted * Tomorrow People: Thanatos * Tomorrow People: Death's Door * Tomorrow People: The Citadel * Tomorrow People: Rumble * Tomorrow People: Sitting Ducks * Tomorrow People: Things Fall Apart * Tomorrow People: Brother's Keeper * Tomorrow People: Enemy of My Enemy Films * Green Lantern (2011) * Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) Notes & Trivia Other works External Links * * * at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Executive producers Category:Writers Category:1972/Births